


Purple Guy: Various Yandere FNAF X Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Sister - Freeform, Various Yandere, Yandere, reader Afton, various - Freeform, wife to Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: It all started on a rainy night. A lot like the one the first child was killed. A new family member was brought home from the hospital. Her name, (Name) Afton. She is William's Afton baby sister. And this is where everything went wrong...





	1. (Name) Afton

[Hello My Sexy Readers and Welcome to the first chapter! I am not going to put any more road blocks so let's do this!]

(William's POV) 

It is raining, and I am sitting with my baby sitter. She said that I get to stay up cause I am meeting my baby sister today. I smile cause I know that is what your supposed to do. Or at least I think that is what your supposed to do. Mother and Father seem happy so I guess I am supposed to as well. I never felt happy though before at least not how kids my age should. But I learned to fake it. How to blend in with the other kids my age. It made life easier and their was less doctors to talk to me about how I feel. I hear the car pull up and pull another fake smile as my parents parked and the babysitter smiled at me as she stood. Moments later my father open the door and in came in my mother and father holding a pink bundle in her arms. My father had carried the bags. 

I walk over and looked up at mother she smiled at me and I smiled back. Soon she led us both two the couch and asked if I wanted to hold her. I blink as I was not sure if I wanted to or not. But she adjust me after I nod and she place the pink bundle and baby in my arms. I look down and my eyes widen. Staring up at me was the most beautiful face I have ever seen. I could not help but stare into her (eye color) eyes. She was looking around as she could not decide what to look at first. Then her eyes landed on mine. I felt my heart race and hands become sweaty. 

"Her name is (Name) (M/Name) Afton." My mother tells me. 

"(Name)." I say aloud and softly she gave me a toothless smile at that. 

It made my heart even race faster. I stroked her cheek with my thumb gently and she made a grabby hand at mine catching my pinkie in a tight fist of hers. I smiled a real smile at that. It felt so strange and foreign to my face. But smiling for her also feels so right. She holds tightly onto my pinkie as she yawned and her beautiful eyes started to close. My mother laughs at that. 

"Little (Name) is tired, we did have a long car ride from the hospital and she did not sleep at all she just stared out the window." My mother says. "Give her to me so I can put her to bed." 

I glared at her and turned away slowly not to upset My (Name). "No she is mine!" I say holding her close to my chest. 

"William you can see her all mornings and afternoons. And weekends." My mother speaks cautiously. "But she needs to sleep in her crib it is what babies do." 

"Maybe you can read her a bed time story." My father adds. 

I smiled at that and nodded as I adjust her gently and carried her up to the nursery they finished months ago. I smiled at her the whole way and my father and mother followed behind me. I knew that she is mine. And no one will ever take her away from me... Ever. 

[And that is chapter one. I wanted to make William really unfeeling to others as that is how I see him in the games and from the Game Theory channel on YouTube shows that he (SPOILER WARNING) that his first experiment was on a dog with Remnant and that was mangel. And psychopaths tend to abuse animals in there younger starting out years. So there will be a lot of mention of that in future chapters.

So if you are sensitive to that and get triggered I will put in warnings for that stuff so you can skip. 

Also William is ten years old in this chapter so he is ten years older than you so yeah there is that as well. 

Anyways I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy. ]


	2. William’s First Choice

[Hello My Sexy Readers, as you all might guess or more likely not guess. I LOVE FNAF!!!! I played all the games and won them all! I got three stuffed FNAF Heads. And A giant (compared to normal size) FOXY!!!! My fav FNAF Animatronic. Anyways with my love for this Amazing Fandom I am going to continue. And if you want hints watch the last four or five Game Theories on Game Theory Channel there is a lot of hints you can get for this story from there. And the cover photo is William Afton. Just thought I make him attractive. Anyways let's do this!] 

(William's POV) 

After my parents go to sleep I snuck into (Name's) nursery. I stared at her for a long time. She is so small and little and made me want to always protect her and I will. I went back to my room and brought in my sleeping bag and a pillow. There I lay down next to her crib and watched her sleep as I could not she is so perfect and beautiful. She is mine, my precious little sister. I smile as I finally close my eyes the image of her adorable face still in my head and helping me fall asleep.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: William being such a creep even as a child-

(Two Months later) 

I smiled as my sister was on my lap she was sucking on her pacifier. I smiled as she looked up at me and giggled around it. She is such a cute girl. I am sad though that she sleeps a lot. Mother says it is normal as babies grow a lot which is true. She has grown since she first came home. It worried me as I was afraid when she would start walking and she might hurt herself. So I decided I would always watch over her. But soon summer is ending and I will have to go back to school. I did not like that fact as I would have to leave her alone with mother all day. I was scared of loosing her. Of her being hurt while I was gone. That thought scared me so much. I had begged Mother to let me be home schooled. But she denied me of it. And I knew what I had to do. 

I grabbed (Name) gently and held her in my arms. I was going to leave with her. I packed as many of her warm clothes and formula as I could and water bottles. And a few changes of clothes for me. I was not going to go back to school and leave her alone I will never leave her alone.

(THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET A BIT GRUESOME PLEASE BE WARNED) 

I carried her wrapped in a warm blanket and went to an old building it used to be a restaurant we will be safe there. Half way there it started to rain hard and (Name) was sobbing as she was soaked and cold. I held her close to me to keep her as warm as possible. Promising her to change her into a fresh diaper and warm clothes once there. Once we got there I pulled on the door but it was locked. I screamed in frustration as I read the closed for good sign and out of business. (Name) cried louder and louder and I started to panic. Would she get sick? I panicked to myself. That is when I sat down and did the only thing I could. I stripped my shirt and her clothes and held her naked body to my chest and grabed a thinker blanket to shield her from the wind and rain. She still cried as I sat there singing to her to sooth her and as it got later it got colder and she started to shake as did I. She cried and cried and I knew she would die if I did not get her to a hospital. That thought sent fear driven down my spine. 

I wrapped her in the blanket bent over to shield her from the rain and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. And that is when a police car pulled by me and I looked at him. 

"My sister! My sister needs a hospital!" I nearly scream in panic for her. 

He nods and lets me in the car turning up the heat as he stepped on it. I held her but she was quiet no and that scared me to my core. We made it to the hospital and I refused to leave my sister no matter what the doctors said. I refused to leave her. They had to physically remove me and I kicked and screamed and bit. They had to sedate, as I slowly lost consciousness I saw mother and father running towards me. Mother looked like she had been sobbing and father looked like he lost all color. Then everything went black and the last thing I thought was '(Name)...'

[And End of Chapter Two. William is still a kid and would do something like this and he is also a Yandere so yeah it makes sense. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the suspense of you Reader and holding off till the next chapter. I am evil with ending it at the good parts >:3 anyways stay sexy everyone! Love ya!]


	3. Separation

[Hello My Sexy Readers, and welcome to another update. Here in this the parents see what is going on to a degree and do something about it.]

(William's) POV)

I woke up in restraints as my mother and father were talking to some doctors. I looked at them and heard the words. 'Something Wrong', 'Not Right', 'Commit'. I blink as I did not know what they meant or why but all I knew is I wanted to see (Name). I start to pull at the restraints.

"William, don't do that." My father tells me.

"I want (Name)!" I shout angry.

"You won't be seeing her right now not until you get some help. You nearly killed your sister, you are not seeing her as she is to sick right now to be moved and you obviously need help."  He tells me.

My eyes widen. (Name)... (Name) almost died because of me... I hang my head in shame. I would make it up to her I will get better and I will make it right. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: William being so young he has not fully lost it and is showing some remorse- 

((Name) is now one year old) 

(William's POV) 

I am excited. Today is my little sister's birthday. MY (Name) is one years old today. Mother and Father have been allowing me to see her every now and then. I have been committed though. They said it was for my own good and for (Name). That is the only reason I have not tried to escape. I am doing this for her. I am now eleven years old. And on my birthday they brought (Name) up. I know now that I am different and I don't think like other children or even adults my age. I heard the nurses talking that if I don't get better I will be committed for the rest of my life. So I learned that I must learn how to fake being normal. That is the only chance I have of being with MY (Name) again. So that is what I will do. 

The nurse came in and told me to come to the front desk. I did as told. I followed her and soon I saw Mother Father. And most importantly (Name). She was wearing a purple dress and she looks so cute. I smiled softly as my mother took my hand. I did not fight her as I normally would. I had to pretend to be a normal child. She smiled softly and soon we were outside and on the grounds of the Asylum where mother and father had a picnic planned. 

We sit down and (Name) is sat on my lap. I hold her gently. Though I wanted to take her and never give her back. She is mine after all. But I have to be patient. She smiled up at me and reached out for my hand. I gave it to her and she played with it. I smile softly at that. We had fun and I give her a gift I made it crafts it was a (Fav Color) Bracelet that can be adjusted to grow with her. I slip it on her and she giggled in delight. I smiled and we continued with the day. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: William Afton's fake it to make it-

((Name) is now three years old and William is now thirteen) 

It has been three years since I have been committed. But today I am getting out. The doctors have approved that I am 'fixed' and that I am to go home now. I smiled at that. As it is a normal reaction someone would have. I was not fixed. But then again I was never broken. They were wrong and I know now that. But the world does not know that. So I will fake it to make it. And make (Name) mine. I stood with my bag of stuff as I heard a cry. 

"Willy!" (Name) cries as she runs towards me.

I smiled and knelt down holding out my arms as she ran into them. 

"Hey (Name)." I say holding her close as I stood up. "My you've gotten big." I chuckle.

She giggled as well and kisses my cheek. I blushed darkly at that but smiled and kissed hers back. Which she squeals at. I smile as mother took my belongings.

"Will, do you mind carrying (Name)?" She asks.

I just shrug. "Sure." And she nods. Truth was I was ecstatic to hold My (Name) in my arms.

"Will, you know the project your dad has been working on?" Mother asks me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask not really caring.

"Tomorrow is the grand opening of Afton's Family Diner!" She says excitedly. 

I grinned. "Cool." I say. 

She smiles and we walk out to the car. I am finally back with (Name) and this time I won't screw up. 

[Whew Another chapter done!!!! 

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and yes William needed to go hear to learn how to fake it as he is good at faking his life as he kills children so yeah.

So remember to stay sexy everyone!]


	4. Ideas

[Author: (Sleeping In)

Hand Unit: Oh no look like Author Chan is sleeping in when she is supposed to be writing and updating the new chapter, why don't you motivate her with a controlled shock.

All Readers: (Press the Button)

(Bzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz)

Author: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Okay I am up!

Hello My Sexy and Motivational Readers who shocked me into updating. Anyways here is the new Update hope you enjoy!]

(Name's POV)

I giggled as I was drawing and sitting on my big brother's lap. His name is William but her prefers to be called Will. You see today I am turning five and my brother is fifteen. He is taking college classes. Cause he graduated early. Just like his friend Henry. Henry is a nice man as well. He works part time here in our family diner. I was busy drawing robots. As that is what my brother and Henry are both working to get a degree in Robotics, Business, and such. I giggled as I draw. I even had William write out there names. The first two or Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. I know they looked cute. They are both boy robots. Bonnie is a golden Bunny and Fredbear is a golden bear with a purple hat and bow tie.

I felt someone touch my head and their is Henry. I grinned at him and showed him my pictures he smiled fondly at me.

"Henry!" I cheer he smiled at me and sat across from us.

(Henry's POV)

"Hello (Name)." I say softly smiling at her.

I loved her I really do. But I could wait till she is all grown up. I smiled at the idea of her in a wedding dress walking down to me. I smiled more at that mental image of her all grown up. I looked at William who glared at me over his little sister's head. I had the urge to just laugh at that. Sometimes I think he knows I have feelings for (Name). He is just an extremely overprotective brother. But I don't care. (Name) is mine and there is no way I am loosing her just because she has a ridiculously overprotective brother.

I remember the first time I saw her. It was a few months ago when I got a job here part time.

-Flashback, Brought to you by: Henry also being a Yandere-

I looked at the help Wanted sign. It was for a waiter and or waitress. I walked in a looked around that is when I saw her. The most beautiful little girl in the world. She was playing with dolls at one of the tables. I walked up to her and she looked up at me shyly.

"H-Hi." She says.

"Hello." I say back to her.

She blushes and looks away embarrassed. I smiled at her. I knew in this very moment she is mine and I will be her husband in the future. She is mine and I am her.

-Flashback Ends-

I smiled at her and she picks up her picture showing us both the drawings of the robots. Me and William looked at each other and I know we both had the same idea. We were going to use these animatronics to build our dream restaurant. We already decided to go into business together. And these will be the perfect for the restaurant. Mr. And Mrs. Afton gave us approval and said they wanted to change the restaurant after William graduates college and as long as he gets a degree in business.

[whew! Chapter is updated no more need to give me control shocks. Anyways both Henry and William are Yanderes yes and they are also super geniuses.

I hope you enjoy and stay sexy!]


	5. Grand Opening (Part 1)

[Readers: (Gives Control Shocks)

Author: ( JUMPSCARES Readers)

HELLO MY SEXY READERS!!! And that control shock is mean but necessary! Anyways welcome to another update and let's do this please enjoy! Oh and Reader you are thirteen in this.]

(Name's) POV)

I just turned seventeen a month ago. I have graduated from high school and am going to be working at the new diner that is opening up today. Fazbear's Family Diner. Mom and dad gave it to Will and me for him graduating college some time ago and for having his own robotics company and for me for graduating high school. And our partner for it is Henry. I blushed at that. Since I was eleven years old I had the biggest crush on Henry. But I dare not tell anyone. He is an adult man ten years my senior and heck he could be my older brother with being the exact same age as him. I will not let my parents or Will know that I am crushing on him. One my parents would be saying he is to old for me. But Will... Will would probably beat the all living hell out of Henry. He has always been over protective of me. Probably why I never had a boyfriend.

I get out of the shower that I was in and do my hair in a bun. I smile at myself as I wore a purple skirt white blouse. Will specifically hot this outfit for me and a few other similar ones. He said purple looks great on me and I just went along with it. I got dressed and put on my black flats and name rage with had both a Golden Bonnie aka Spring Bonnie and a FredBear on the name tag. I was the only one with a name rage that had both. Because I am the manager of Fredbear's. Henry and William are the workers as Henry makes most of the animatronics. Well is making four more of them. Him and and Will worked on Spring Bonnie and Fredbear.

I smiled and went downstairs where I was greeted to Will. Will has a key to our parents house even though he is married and has three kids already. One being Michael at age seven and the other two being twins Elizabeth and Chris who are still babies. His wife must be going to the restaurant right now with them.

"Morning (Nickname)." He says smiling at me.

"Morning Will." I say back as I made toast for him and me. "Where's Mom and dad?" I ask.

"They left early." He says smiling as I handed him toast he absolutely loves toast.

I had mine with orange juice as it was peanut butter toast.

"Thanks." He says sitting at the table with his coffee and butter toast.

[MMMMM Butter Toast, anyone who gets this gets cookie, candies, and cake. Hint it is a 90s 2000s cartoon.]

I smiled as we ate peacefully, soon we finish and I wash the dishes and then we head out to leave. He said he would drive me and I agreed. Since it is way better than the bus.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Vincent OC Fan Purple Guy before William was confirmed-

We made it to the dinner and there was already a medium size crowd. I swallowed nervously as we got out and made it to the front where Henry is. I blush as I see him.

(Will's POV)

I glared at Henry as my sister blushed when looking at him. I know she has a crush on Henry. But that is what it will always be a simple crush nothing more. I will make damn sure of that she is mine and mine alone.

(Henry's POV)

I smiled at (Name) as she stood between me and Will. I hate will. He is always getting in the way of my time with (Name). But soon she will be an adult and I will finally have her. Nothing will stand in my way then. We smile as we cut the ribbon for the restaurant and (Name) unlocked the doors allowing families to rush in. The staff was already inside having everything ready. (Name) smiles and greets customers and kids as they past and I knew she will make a wonderful mother. And she Will be the mother of my children. That I am damn sure about.

[Whew Finally we are here to the grand opening and for you who do not know Chris is the name I have crying child but it may change if his real name is shown. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and remember, stay sexy~ ;3]


	6. Grand Opening (Part 2)

[Hell (zap) my (zap) Sexy Readers (Zappppppp).

(JUMP-SCARES READER)

OKAY!!!!!! ENOUGH WITH THE CONTROLLED SHOCKS!!!!!

XD now that, that is out of the way.

Hello my Sexy Readers I am FINALLY back with a new update!!!!! In this something very sad happen. Still hope you all enjoy.]

(Name's POV)

I grinned as we did the ribbon cutting for the Grand Opening. A lot of people showed up and I was to greet them all. Which I did smiling brightly and walking around chatting with customers. Soon though after about five hours it started to slow down to ten families in the restaurant. I sighed in relief as I could now relax a bit. I walked over to Isabell, she is my brother's wife and mother to my niece and nephews. She is sitting at a table with Michael and the babies. I sit next to Michael who yawned softly.

"Hey, Mike, pretty tired?" She asks.

He nods his head and lays down in the booth with his head on my lap. I chuckle and stroke his hair.

"You been quite busy (Name)." I hear the smooth as honey and soft as an angels voice.

"Yeah, first couple of days are going to be busy." I tell her.

She nods.

(Isabell's POV)

I smiled at My (Name) she is so breathtaking. She always is, I love her and o have loved her since the day we met. She was just so enchanting and lovely. Everything about her screamed that she is perfect. And though I know it is wrong, I do not care. I love her with all my heart and will do anything to be with her. Even marrying William. I never liked the man, and I hate how he thinks he is right for (Name). He is her brother for Christ's sake. He loves her and is obsessed with her. I shake my head at that. He didn't deserve to even look upon her. Only I did. She is mine.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Who is Isabell!?!-

(Name's) POV)

I sat in the car with Henry as he offered to drive me home and I blushed at that. But I hope that Henry did not see. I would be to embarrassed. We made it almost there when I smelled smoke and then heard a fire truck past ya. My stomach twist as I had a horrible feeling of dread build up on me.

"Please g-go faster." I tell Henry.

He looks at me and nods and speeds up. As we turned the last corner I felt my eyes fill with tears and my heart clench. There was my parents home ...My home... burning to the ground. I yank open the car door as I realized Mom and dad could be inside. I feel tears rushing down my cheeks as I was grabbed by Henry. He pulled me to his chest. But before he did I saw the most gut wrenching sight two bodies came out and they were burned to such a degree...

I broke down at that knowing what happen and feeling my world collapse. I would have collapse too if it was not for Henry holding me in his arms securely and shielding my face from the horrid sight of my burnt parents. How could this happen...

[Sad ending :( but very good chapter I think :) anyways I hope you enjoyed and remember to play the games and use controlled shocks. Stay sexy.]


	7. Chapter 7

[Hello My Sexy Readers! I am back with another update. In this there will be a more angry William. Anyways I hope you all enjoy, let's do this!]

(Name's POV)

I wiped at my eyes for the seventh time this morning. I could not help but cry so much. My parents were dead, their bodies unrecognizable. They had be chared in the fire. The theory is that someone broke into the house for a robbery and it went south. They then locked my parents in the basement and set the house up in flames. I could not believe it, or more likely I did not want to believe it. But it is true.

Today is their funeral. They had plots all set for this and money set aside for the coffins... and tomb stones... I started to cry once more at the thought. Mom and Dad left me in charge of all of this stuff. So I had to do what I thought they would want best. It has been a week of this process. And now it is the funeral... I shake my head at it as I hear a knock at the door. I wipe my eyes once more and say come in. And in walked my brother William. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. And he pulled me into a hug.

"It is okay to cry." He tells me in a tight voice and then and there I start bawling in my brother's arms. Burying my face in his chest.

(William's POV)

I held my sister as she cried a smirk on my face. I had killed our parents as they were keeping MY (Name) from me. But that all changes today. She has no home. She will have to stay here with me. Where I can make a life of our own.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Super Psycho Love-

(Anyone who gets to this reference gets possibly two cookies 🍪🍪)

We are at the funeral and (Name) is saying her eulogy for both of our parents. She tested up a bit then when she finished excused herself. I wanted to go after her. But my wife held me back. I let her do so as I do not want to make a scene.

(Henry's POV)

I ran after (Name) and caught up to her grabbing her by the wrist. She would have collapsed if I did not grab her by the waist.

"Why..." She whispers.

I say nothing knowing she needs to vent.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?! WHY WERE MY PARENTS TAKEN FROM ME!!!! Wh-Why..." She sobs falling to her knees.

I kneel down next to her and wrap her in my arms she cries in my chest for what feels like hours. And I knew I had to tell her. Even though it is a dick move.

(IT IS A DICK MOVE READER CHAN JUST LOST HER PARENTS!!!!)

"I love you." I say holding her.

She looks old up at me shocked tear stains trailing down he cheeks. "Wh-what?"

"I said, I love you. I have for a long time. And I want to be here for you." I said. "And I will be."

"I-I..." She trails off and quickly kisses me. "I l-love you too."

I grinned and kissed her lovingly. This is the hope we both need.

(William's POV)

I stood behind the tree as my nails dig into it's bark. That Bastard! He stole my sister from me! Just wait he will regret this day deeply!

[DUN DUN DON!!!! William is a man with a plan! And now there will probably be more blood onwards. Anyways hope you enjoyed and remember to stay sexy]


	8. Here Comes The Bride

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS!!!!! Why am I screaming cause finally at long last I can update!!!!!!!

Anyways the only change that is happening from this story. Is crying child's name. His name has been confirmed to be aka Mike aka Mike Schmidt. At least it had through the Matpat and his theories. So all future information of Michael is the crying child. Okay now we can start! Also since Henry has no last name given his last name for this story will be Schmidt. Please Enjoy everyone!]

(Name's POV)

I smiled as I slip on my wedding dress. Today I am getting married. And it is a big happy and bit sad day. As my father is not able to give me away. It has been two years since I been with Henry. And I am no innocent bride. Me and Henry have been having sex, for about a year now. And I just took a pregnancy test, I am pregnant, I smile to myself. It's the end of the seventies and I am starting my new life. With the man I love, and my little one inside of me. I plan to tell him at the reception. I just hope that I don't have any morning sickness during the ceremony.

I hear the door open and smile as I see my brother. Today he is giving me away. I smile at him more as he hugs me.

"You look beautiful." He tells me.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" He asks.

I nod my head and he holds out his arm. I take it gently and he leads me out.

(William's POV)

My love looks ravishing, but... it is for a different man. Not me. I at first tried to put my differences aside. Hell, I even as went so far as to put my rage into killing a child. I killed one so far. Her name was Cassidy. No one has found her death yet. And no one will. I made sure if it. I had led her to the back, after I killed her dog. He was what I first took my rage out on. Then I shoved him into a suit I have been working on. I then lead her to the back. Saying her dog was alive. That is where I knocked her out and shoved her body into the Golden Freddy suit. I then forced a spring lock failure. And she died. I cleaned up her body and evidence. I did this when I found out about their wedding a month ago.

Now I think I can get through this wedding with no other troubles. Soon I hear the wedding march and I lead my sister down the isle. I was giving her away... my (Name), My Love. I am giving her to a man that I hate. It makes me clench my fist and glare at Henry. Who just stared at My (Name). I won't let this stand! I won't!

(Henry's POV)

I smile at (Name), my (Name). Today is the day we become one. No one will be able to take her from me now. Especially not her brother, I seen the way he looks at her. And it is sick. I though look at her with not sickness, but love and devotion. I smile at her as she stands across from me.

"Hello, and welcome." The (priest/minster/rabie/who ever) says. "Today we are here, to witness the union of miss (Name) (Middle Name) Afton and Mr. Henry Samuel Schmidt. Now I know the couple has written their own vows so Henry."

"(Name), I have loved you, well since the moment I met you. You could say it was love at first sight. I waited a long time to be with you. And it has been more than worth it. We have had our ups and down. We both have had losses. But just like then, I will stand by your side, no matter what may happen. I will stay loyal and true and give you everything I can. No matter how much or little it can be. And I will love you through it all." I say.

"(Name)"

"I take you to be my husband, my rock, my love, my soul. I loved you for so long that everyday feels like a dream. I want to live my life with you through the good and the bad. No matter how little we have or how we will grow. I will remain by your side." She tells me.

"Henry, do you take (Name) to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asks.

"I do."

She slips my wedding band on my finer.

"And do you (Name), take Henry to lawful wedded Husband."

"I do."

I slip her wedding band on her finger.

"By the state of (states name), I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He says. "You May kiss the bride."

I kissed her deeply and passionately and she wraps her arms around my neck. Further deepening the kiss.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Henry Schmidt!-

(Name's POV)

We had the reception, we had our first dance, cut the cake and now it is time to throw the bouquet and for my announcement.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here to celebrate my husband's and my wedding. But I have one last bit of good news." I tell them and then turn to Henry. "Henry, we are pregnant."

His eyes how wide and he picks me up and kisses me deeply and passionately and every cheers. Well almost everyone. I saw a quick glance of my brother and the look on his face sent unknown fear down my spine.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IT IS FINALLY DONE!!!! The update you all have been waiting for! ^-^ for those who stick around thank you! And I hope that everyone new and old to this story has enjoyed it as much as I have. And now remember to stay sexy! ^-^]


	9. Honeymoon

[Hello, my sexy readers, I am back with an update for you my lovely and super sexy readers. This one is about the honeymoon and other than the sex with Henry and Reader I don't know what else to add to this chapter. Egh, we will just have to wing it and see what comes out of me. Anyways hope you all enjoy this as much as I.]

(Name's) POV)

I smiled as I throw the Bouquet behind me and the wave off to my friends. Michelle had caught it but was trying to give it away. (That's me XD) I laugh and walk off with my husband to the just married car. It was my fathers (Favorite classic car) and Henry brought it back to life and gave it a whole work over. It was like it is brand new. I get in and so does he, he starts the engine and it purrs making me grin happily. I kiss him before we drive off.

(Henry's POV)

I grin as we drive and she throws her arms up in the air. We are finally married, and she is all mine. Tomorrow we are catching a flight to (Favorite famous city such as Paris/Venice/London/New York) Where we will spend a week on our honeymoon. But tonight I booked us in the most upscale penthouse (In whole state/If you don't have one pretend). Where we will have our first night as husband and wife. I admit I was nervous, we talked and she said she wants kids, as do I. So we are not going to bother with condoms, though she is still on the pill. We both know that we are both clean, so there is no harm in not using a condom. Maybe if I am l lucky I will get her pregnant, though I am not worrying about it. We have our whole lives together, no need to rush it. If it happens, it happens.

I pull up to the hotel and walk around to her door, opening it for her. I then sweep her off her feet and pick her up, she blushes and clings to my shirt. I smile and give the keys to the valet and then head in to check in.

-Meanwhile With Vincent XD No I mean William XD-

(William's POV)

I glared out the window of my house. I am on my fifth class of scotch. Who the hell does he think he is? Stealing MY (Name) from me!

(Oh no this is not good, yandere that lost his love to someone else + Large amounts of alcohol is never ever good.) 

I cannot take this! She is mine! NOT HIS! MiNE! I WiLl hAve heR!

(Okay so Will has gone off the deep end... :3 Lets check back with the newlyweds)

(No One's POV)

Henry pinned her against the door as soon it was closed. Kissing her savagely and tearing at her dress, ripping it to shreds. (Name) Did not seem to care as she started to rip off his suit. Tearing it hear and there. These two want each other, no they need each other. And they shall have each other now. (Name) Shoves him to the bed and straddles him kissing done his neck a ripping his shirt open. Buttons went flying everywhere. She then starts to suck and bit his chest, sucking on his nipples.

(yes guys have nipples to hahaha -.-)

He moaned then flipped them over and bit her neck hard. Making her panty clad body arch into him and the bite. He tears the bra in two as well and then starts to suck on her nipples. Biting them as well. This makes her moan and scream and throw her head back, all the while gripping his head so he cannot pull away. He pries her hand away and then bites, sucks, and kisses down her stomach and tearing her panties as well.

(XD Wow Henry calm down she is going to have no clothes left XD)

He then inserted two fingers into her soaking wet core, making her scream in shock and ecstasy. He starts to thrust his fingers in and out while he licks and sucks and bites on her clit. As soon as he sits her g-spot though she is gripping his hair and grinding into his mouth as the flood gates of pleasure break and she cums all over his face. She rides out her orgasm humping his face until she is satisfied and then falls back. That was the best orgasm she has ever had. He licks her clean then tears of his pants and (Boxers/Briefs) and plunges into her. She sits up in shock and pain, clinging to him as she was not ready for that.

"Shhh it is okay." He tells her, stroking her hair and restraining himself from thrusting into her with reckless abandon. 

After about ten minutes of sweet kisses and waiting she nods her head. "Y-You can move." She whispers breathlessly.

And so he does pulling all the way out and thrusting back in. She cries out and wraps her legs around his waist, Meeting his deep powerful thrusts. Soon all could be heard, is moans of pleasure and slapping of skin to skin. Not to mention the sweet words and screaming of each other's names. After hours of sex and endless pleasure, they both collapse on the bed, (Name) covered in cum all three holes used and filled with her husbands thick seed. And Henry holding his worn out wife to his chest finally flaccid and tired. They both fell into a peaceful sleep. Henry with his hand holding his wife slightly cum inflated stomach and her hand on top of his.

[WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am done and damn this was good, I didn't want to get to freaky but hey it is still good, anyways I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy everyone ;3 by the way I have no idea what to do next for this XD]


	10. Birth

[Hello my sexy readers I am FINALLY Back with another update, I hope you all enjoy this chapter] 

(Name's) POV)

I smiled as I was swelled nine months with my twins. I stroke my belly and smile at it. Though it is taking a while to get here, being two weeks late, and I hate being pregnant. But I know in the end it will be worth it. I sigh as I hold my belly and felt sharp kicks. I groan softly at that and then. Ten minutes later another sharp pain, I realize these are my contractions. I call Henry and hold my belly.

Henry picks up right away. "Henry, hooo it is time, gahg!" I say

"Honey I will be right there call 911." He says.

I nod my head and hang up calling 911 and then tell them I am going into labor. I cried ot as my water breaks and I know I am far to close. The paramedics came in and saw me on the floor as I needed to be on my back.

"Okay ma'am I am going to check how far you are." One says.

I nod my head and pant softly and nodded and spread my legs as the paramedic checks. "Okay miss on the contraction, I want you to push." He tells me.

I nod my head crying as I know that Henry is not here and I am worried out of my mind. I need him.

"Push!" He says.

I push hard screaming and trying to adjust.

"Okay great, that was great, just a few more of those." He says as the female my hand.

I nod my head and we continue.

(Henry's POV)

I made it home with William with me and I hear my wife scream, we both run in, in a panic and see that she is giving birth.

"Just one more push" the guy says.

"You said that ten pushes ago!" She screams at him.

I am by her side immediately. She slaps me.

"Where the hell were you!" She snaps at me.

I nod and kiss her head. "I know, I know, I am sorry." I tell her.

"Your never touching me again after this!" She screams as she pushes again.

"One more push miss."

"Oh Shut Fuck up!" She snaps.

(#every woman who went through labor without drugs)

She gives the push and screams as the first of the twins were born. The cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket. I smiled at her.

"Okay now we have to do the other."

"FUCK!"

(#Probably me with twins XD)

-Time Skip, brought to you by: THE BADASS WOMAN WHO GO THROUGH BIRTHING KIDS-

(Name) and I are in the hospital she is passed out from the labor of our two babies and I cannot help but smile at her with loves and devotion. She is the best of woman and best of wives and best of mothers. So perfect.

(William's POV)

I glared at Henry through the window as he held my niece and nephew and was sitting next to MY (Name). I will make him pay for this, mark my words.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DONE now I may pass out I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


End file.
